


Пять раз, когда Шерлок сорвал Джону свидание (и один раз, когда чуть не обломал свое собственное)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Не Джон виноват в том, что не может найти себе подружку. Просто Шерлок этого не хочет.





	Пять раз, когда Шерлок сорвал Джону свидание (и один раз, когда чуть не обломал свое собственное)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Sherlock Cockblocked John (and one time he almost cockblocked himself)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551328) by [kyaticlikestea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea). 



1.

Ее зовут Белинда, она почти идеальна — кожа цвета слоновой кости, черные волосы и малиновые губы. Она работает в клинике три месяца, и Джон собирается пригласить ее на свидание.

Собирается.

Но пока еще не знает, как это сделать.

Наверное, жизнь с Шерлоком ослабила его знания социального этикета. Он привык требовать не держать глазные яблоки в ящике буфета и почти забыл, как признаться кому-нибудь в симпатии. Белинда до невозможности привлекательна, она без иронии читает По и считает «Элементарно» американским шоу про полицейских.

Джон, возможно, влюблен.

***

Она сидит за стойкой регистрации, и Джон собирается сделать ход. Остался один пациент, мистер Хендерсон, который записался на срочный прием, потому что его ноготь приобрел какой-то странный цвет, а потом доктор Ватсон может завоевывать прекрасную Белинду.

Он размышляет, какой подход попробовать (наверное, начнет с комплимента книге, которую она читает), когда звонит телефон.

— Черт побери, — произносит он в пустоту и роется в карманах своих лучших бежевых вельветовых брюк в поисках мобильного. Он даже не читает имя вызывающего абонента. Только один человек звонит ему, когда он на работе.

— Шерлок.

— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок, что само по себе вызывает беспокойство, потому что Шерлок никогда не шепчет. В такой ситуации слишком сложно высказать свое мнение. — Ты должен прийти немедленно. Я в серьезной опасности.

У Джона кровь застывает в жилах. Наверное, Мориарти.

— Еду, — отвечает он, пытаясь говорить уверенно.

Ногтю мистера Хендерсона приходится подождать, как и прекрасной Белинде, которая одаривает его утешительной улыбкой в ответ на слова о срочных семейных обстоятельствах и обещании вернуться через несколько часов.

***

— Уверяю тебя Джон, под микроскопом этот паук выглядел смертельной угрозой.

Джону все равно. Проходит два дня, Белинду переводят в другую клинику.

Шерлок в качестве извинения делает ужин три дня подряд. Он даже отдаленно не съедобен, но Джон все равно ест. И думает о Белинде, читающей По.

Ничего не получилось бы.

2.

— Честно, — смеется Джон, небрежно облокотившись на стойку. — Я доктор.

Девушка по имени Анна красиво розовеет, ее длинные каштановые волосы спадают на лицо. Она убирает локон за ухо.

 — Раньше я хотела быть медсестрой, — признается она, — но решила, что слишком брезглива. Не люблю крови.

Джон усмехается.

— Да, для медсестринской работы это важно, — поддразнивает он. Анна смеется.

— Вот именно.

Джон собирается включить обаяние и рассказать о востребованности ее нынешней, журналистской, работы, когда его дергают за рукав. Со вздохом он оборачивается. Шерлок.

 — Джон, — говорит он. Джон смиренно закрывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Да, Шерлок?

Шерлок смотрит на Анну. Анна смотрит на Шерлока. Шерлок смотрит на Джона.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Шерлок, указывая на Анну. — Ты занят?

— Да, — отвечает Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Шерлок небрежно машет рукой.

— Это может подождать, — заявляет он Джону ровно. Анна выглядит оскорбленной. — А скорость разложения глазного яблока не может. От этого зависит алиби человека, Джон! Что ты знаешь о дегенеративных постмортальных процессах в глазной ткани?

Джон задается вопросом, почему так сложилась его жизнь, почему он носится с высоким парнем в пальто и обсуждает разложение глазных яблок, но факт остается фактом — это его жизнь, и он должен ее жить.

Итак, Джон говорит Шерлоку все, что знает. Шерлок заинтересованно кивает и Джон, польщенный, рассказывает дополнительные подробности о разложении других тканей. Когда он оборачивается, Анны уже нет.

Он уныло смотрит на свое пиво. Шерлок похлопывает его по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, Джон, — говорит он слишком весело, по мнению Джона. — В море много рыбы.

3.

Сюзанна взволнованно хлопает в ладоши.

— Я никогда не встречала человека, который прочитал бы это! — восклицает она. Джон смущенно кивает. Глубоковато копнул, но дальше должно быть проще.

— Это отличная книга, — говорит он. Сюзанна с готовностью кивает.

— Одна из моих любимых, — соглашается она. — Какая глава вам больше всего нравится?

Джон собирается рассказать о том, что узнал из своих исследований, но Шерлок опережает его.

— Боюсь, он не читал этой книги, — говорит ей Шерлок, даже не считая нужным оторваться от матерных сообщений Майкрофту, чтобы увидеть обиду на лице Джона.

— Простите? — хмурится Сюзанна. Джон вздыхает.

— Слушайте, Сюзанна…

— Он почитал статью в Википедии перед вашей встречей, — продолжает Шерлок, игнорируя Джона. — Несмотря на то, что эта встреча была якобы назначена с целью обсудить потенциальный мотив, который ваш брат имел для убийства бойфренда, Джон, скорее, заинтересовался вами. Он заметил экземпляр романа в вашей сумке, когда мы впервые разговаривали, и решил изучить эту книгу, чтобы иметь общую тему для беседы, — наконец, он отрывает взгляд от мобильного телефона. Джон недовольно хмурится. Сюзанна недоверчиво смотрит на Шерлока. Шерлок светится ложной приторностью. — Это довольно романтично, если подумать.

Сюзанна качает головой.

— Вовсе нет, — не соглашается она. Поворачивается к Джону и бросает ему в руки роман. — Прочтите его, — советует она. — Узнаете кое-что о правде и честности.

С этим она уходит. Джон смотрит на Шерлока. Шерлок смотрит на Джона и пожимает плечами:

— Ее брат этого не делал, — говорит он. Джон удивлен, обнаружив, что вообще не скучает по компании Сюзанны.

4.

Джон готов пригласить Джорджа домой. Они уже провели в пабе часы, обмениваясь шутками и анекдотами, они уже отлично поладили. Нечасто Джон подцепляет в барах мужчин, но для Джорджа сделает исключение. Между ними определенно химия.

Он приканчивает последний стакан и улыбается Джорджу. Тот улыбается в ответ. Джон уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать предложение.

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон стискивает кулаки. Конечно, Шерлок знал, что он здесь. Шерлок всегда знает, где Джон. — Я не собираюсь начинать спор на людях, поскольку считаю публичные споры неприличными, но я должен просить тебя перестать убирать мои пальцы из холодильника.

Брови Джорджа поднимаются так высоко, что им грозит опасность встретиться с волосами. Джон успокаивающе ему улыбается и поворачивается к Шерлоку. Тот выглядит опасно привлекательным, сплошные скулы и сарказм, и Джон изо всех сил стремится включить для разговора верхний мозг.

— Я занят, Шерлок, — шипит он. Шерлок поднимает бровь.

— Я тоже был бы занят, но мои планы на вечер полетели в тартарары из-за картофельных очисток, — возражает он. Джон поднимает руки в шутливой капитуляции.

— Мне ужасно жаль, что я не хотел, чтобы пальцы лежали вместе с сельдереем! — кричит он. — Нормальные люди не хранят пальцы в ящике буфета, а головы в холодильнике.

Шерлок невозмутим.

— Джордж ушел, — констатирует он.

— Ушел? — равнодушно переспрашивает Джон. — Отлично, потому что ушло и мое чувство собственного достоинства и ощущение счастья. Надеюсь, холодильник достаточно чист, чтобы я мог сделать огромный сандвич, который отвлек бы меня от ужасов нашей жизни.

Шерлок моргает.

— В нем мозги ягненка, — говорит он. Джон ничуть не удивлен.

5.

Джон в таком кошмарном состоянии, что едва вспоминает о том, что надо позвонить Джоанне и отменить свидание. Он звонит ей через три дня, и голос его охрип от несправедливости всего происшедшего. Она отвечает после четвертого гудка. Она ждала его и радуется, что он позвонил.

— Привет, Джон, — говорит она. — Я рада, что ты позвонил, потому что…

— Я вынужден отменить свидание в четверг, — прерывает ее Джон. Он не знает, сможет ли объяснить все, не разрыдавшись. Сомнительно, но он все равно пытается. — Это Шерлок. Он…

Джоанна вздыхает.

— Я знаю, Джон, — говорит она. — В новостях слышала. Мне очень жаль. Я все понимаю. Давай возьмем перерыв на столько времени, сколько тебе нужно, хорошо? Я позвоню на следующей неделе, и мы назначим встречу, если захочешь.

Джон кивает, затем вспоминает, что она не может его видеть.

— Спасибо, Джоанна, — говорит он, затем вешает трубку и все-таки плачет, потому что Шерлок ушел, а без Шерлока ничего нет. В холодильнике нет глазных яблок, нет никаких саркастических смс-ок, нет никаких завуалированных попыток разрушить его личную жизнь. Только пустое пространство, которого никогда раньше не было, да тиканье часов.

Джоанна сказала, что он может взять столько времени, сколько ему нужно. Оказалось, нужно три года.

+1

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Шерлок. — Почему ты просто не скажешь «да».

Джон закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает и считает до десяти. Когда он снова открывает глаза, Шерлок смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. Возможно, он действительно сошел с ума. И в этом вина Шерлока.

— Потому что, — объясняет Джон, — ты ушел на три года. Ты лгал мне, Шерлок. Я думал, что ты мертв. Я оплакивал тебя. Я был на твоих похоронах. Я приносил цветы на твою чертову могилу!

— Это были очень красивые цветы, — признает Шерлок. — Спасибо. Значит, ты дарил мне цветы, а поужинать вместе не хочешь?

У Джона возникает желание что-нибудь швырнуть. Желательно в Шерлока.

— Я не дарил тебе цветов, — говорит он сквозь зубы, — я возлагал их на твою могилу. Есть большая разница!

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Всего лишь идея, Джон, я не буду настаивать.

Джон задумывается. Поразмыслив немного, он понимает, что причина его расстройства в том, что он сильно скучал по Шерлоку, что жизнь без него была бессмысленна. А теперь все вернулось. Судя по словам Майкрофта, Шерлоку за три года тоже приходилось несладко. Может, даже тяжелее, чем Джону.

Джон со вздохом потирает переносицу.

— Только один ужин, Шерлок, — соглашается он. — Один. И ты платишь.

Шерлок сияет, и это такое невероятное зрелище, что сердце Джона начинает биться сильнее.

— К Анджело? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Идеально! — отвечает Джон.


End file.
